


Burning Embers

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Series: Fem!Shallura [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Shiro (Voltron), Femslash, Fingering, Lance McFlirt makes an appearance but minor, Oral, Post S2 AU, Sexual Content, allura uses shape shifting for sex, but there is a strap on, not overly explicit, pansexual allura, they do it in the black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: Late entry for femslash Feb: Allura's on a long diplomatic trip and is impatient to get home + Shiro goes to get her in the Black Lion. ;) EDIT 3/3/20 I split it into two parts, added some.
Relationships: Shallura, Shiro/Allura, fem!shallura
Series: Fem!Shallura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651912
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3/3/20 EDITED: I split it up into two parts.
> 
> I'm in a mood I have no excuses. XD
> 
> Shiro goes by nickname, still got the undercut and taller than Allura.

Shiro got a call on her helmet during drills.

This wasn't the first call she'd gotten from Allura this week. In between meetings her girlfriend gave her updates through gritted teeth or pouty lips. There were some good highlights though. Allura even made a couple of friends they were going to have for dinner sometime. As frustrated as Allura got, Shiro knew that she reveled in putting her training and cultural upbringing into practice. Alteans were explorers and diplomats first before fighters. And Voltron was a vehicle for keeping the peace and aiding those in need. 

There wasn't anywhere else Shiro would rather be.

Well, besides being there with Allura.

Shiro gave out orders from above the training deck as the paladins went through the gauntlet. They were doing better with honing their bodies but they were still lacking in some of the basics. "Hunk, watch where you point your bayard. Pidge isn't _that_ short." She tapped the side of her visor as Pidge yelled out some retort.

_"Mmm..."_

Shiro's spine went ramrod straight. "...Allura?"

_"Yes, my love."_

Shiro's cheeks flared at her girlfriend's breathy voice. "Are you..." Her visor lit up with visual. "Holy _shit."_

Shiro saw that Allura's dainty fingers were glistening wet. Before she could make assumptions her princess slid her fingers back between her legs. She swallowed hard. Allura never used the visors like this before. Shiro was thankfully far up but just in case she took a big step back from the wide windows.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

 _"Speak to me,"_ Allura panted, _"please, my darling."_

"Hell 'Lura. And say what?"

_"Do you miss me?"_

Shiro rubbed the edge of her scar. "You know I do."

_"Tell me how much."_

"Gods. I mean, yeah. The paladins are here but...the bridge is empty. I keep looking for you out of habit whenever one of them does something." She bit her lip as she could hear Allura's breathy pants. That wasn't what her princess wanted though. Not exactly. "When I go to bed, I think of you." Her voice lowered. "I think about all the things I want to do to you when you get home."

" _Yes..._ "

"I'd pull you into my arms. Kiss you. Trail down that slender neck of yours while my hands slide over your body."

" _What else?"_

"I'd squeeze that firm ass of yours. Get your tit in my mouth. You're naked since the beginning of this, of course."

_"You're stalling."_

"Hm? I thought you wanted me to talk to you."

 _"You tease at the wrong times,"_ she huffed.

"Oh, you want me to jump to it? You want me touching you somewhere lower? Dip my fingers into your wet, slick folds?"

Allura bucked into her hand. _"Yes, please, yes."_

Shiro jolted as a blast hit the window. "Crap."

_"Are you busy?"_

"Kind of."

_"...I suppose I could go..."_

"No, wait. Just let me wrap this up. But I do need to see where I'm walking." Shiro disabled the video but she could hear Allura's heavy breaths. "Pump slowly princess. Nice long, deep strokes."

Allura's breath hitched.

Shiro cleared her throat before calling the training to an end. She waited until the paladins started clearing out before leaving the observation room.

"Ok let me get to our room."

_"Hurry."_

"You want more, hun?"

_"I need more."_

"Are you still going slow?"

There was a slight pause. _"Yes."_

"Liar."

Allura whimpered. _"I cannot take anymore teasing. I need you."_

Coran passed her in the corridor. Shiro waved and smiled. She didn't trust her voice right now. When the hallway was empty she resumed.

"Go faster. Rub your marking right above. You know which one."

Shiro could hear how wet she was now. It made her throb between her legs. 

_"I-I'm close."_

"Don't come yet."

Shiro reached their room and immediately stripped off her armor. Her under suit she only bothered rolling down enough to slip her hand between her own folds. She bit her lip and leaned against the closed door. She tapped the helmet to be two way and looked down at her hand. Allura's moan was muffled. She probably couldn't be too loud.

"Let me catch up," Shiro panted.

_"Oh my love. You're so wet already."_

Shiro withheld the urge to drop her head back. If she did that, Allura couldn't see. She focused on Allura's hand and matched her pumping. Gods, the markings along her inner thighs were pulsing with so much light, she really was close.

" _I'd touch your bundle of nerves if I could, my paladin,"_ Allura half sighed, half panted. _"I'd draw circles with my tongue."_

"You're so good with your tongue," Shiro groaned out a praise as she used her thumb to rub circles around her clit. "We could 69 it."

Allura moaned. _"I love your mouth, your fingers-"_

"Your shape shifted cock," Shiro groaned. "Rubbing me deep inside."

" _S-Shiro-"_

They pumped faster, watching each other for cues, taking in the way their hands and thighs quaked and voices trembled for each other.

"Ah-Ah-Lura-ah,ah..."

_"Ohhh my lo-uh-uh-uh-ve…"_

"Come - come sweetheart." Shiro swallowed hard as her hand furiously worked. "I-I'm close. So close. Come for me. Come on princess. Come."

Allura arched heavily as she came. Her wail was cut off by a pillow or other such thing nearby. Allura was probably on the bed of her guest room yet she risked someone hearing her to share this with her. Anyone walking by undoubtedly could hear her. Shiro came just thinking about it. This time she couldn't control her head from dropping back against the wall as her vision blurred.

"Ooh f-fuc-"

Shiro choked on air as she kept pumping her fingers. She could hear Allura doing the same thing until it became too much sensation. Shiro shakily slid down to the floor. Allura must have moved the pillow because her halting breaths were easier to hear.

_"That was..."_

"Holy shit," Shiro weakly laughed.

Allura joined in with light giggles. Shiro tapped the video to reverse, showing her face. Allura did the same. Both of their pupils were blown wide open and sweat dripped around their temples. The small hairs around Allura's face was slightly curlier from the sweat. She looked so damn cute when that happened.

"Hi princess."

_"Good afternoon Black Paladin."_

They broke their calm demeanors with another round of laughter.

_"I miss you."_

"Gods, same. I wish I was with you."

_"You could teleport here with your bayard."_

Shiro sighed. "It's too far. I'm not at that level yet."

_"A pity."_

"I'll make it my priority after bringing you home."

_"Come get me now."_

"There's still two more quintants."

Her bottom lip protruded in a pout. _"But I've done all that I can already. Most are leaving."_

"Oh. Then how about tomorrow?"

_"Truly?"_

Shiro's eyes were dark. "I need you too Allura."

_"I'll pack my things tonight. Come in the morning."_

"Sounds like a plan. Get some rest princess."

Allura blew a kiss. Shiro caught it and pressed two fingers to her lips.

"I'll bring the new toy along."

_"Ooo. Very promising."_

* * *

As soon as Shiro put Black on autopilot Allura knew what would happen.

"Come here my princess."

Allura allowed herself to be pulled into her arms. Shiro ducked her head down and kissed her open mouthed to begin with. Allura's hands automatically circled around her paladin's face, shamelessly moaning in her mouth as their tongues frantically wrestled with each other. She was walking backwards and met the wall of the cockpit much sooner than she thought she would.

"I missed you," Shiro whispered against her mouth.

Allura didn't have time to respond. Shiro spun her around so fast she had to throw out her hands to brace herself. The sound of her dress' fasteners was louder than it really was. Allura's breath quickened as Shiro hotly mouthed her skin as it was revealed to her. The dress was on the ground but Shiro stayed sucking on the back of her neck while her thumbs rubbed the markings along her hips.

"Please don't tease me," Allura panted.

Shiro's hand slid to the sensitive v marking just above her entrance. "Did you miss me?"

"Desperately."

Shiro spun her around again. Allura blinked as she dropped down suddenly then cried out. Her hands flew to Shiro's head and shoulder as her paladin's tongue circled her entrance. 

"Yes," Allura groaned.

Shiro dipped further in, making her arch into her mouth.

"Gods above," she groaned up to the ceiling while she rocked against Shiro's mouth in an even rhythm. "And you said I was good with my tongue."

Shiro laughed, the vibrations rippling through her. She lifted her mouth off and licked her lips.

"Such high praise."

Allura lightly frowned when Shiro straightened up. She saw her princess' pout and merely smiled.

"Just need to get comfortable." Shiro unclasped her armor swiftly. Allura's eyes never strayed. "Don't want to get this messy."

Allura lifted her hands up to Shiro's bare breasts then slid up around her neck.

"Perfection."

"Except for the scars."

Allura shook her head, leaning over to kiss the end of a long scar along her collarbone. "A princess always means what she says." She softly kissed Shiro's lips, kissed the dip in her throat, her breastbone, the bellybutton, then down along her hipbone, down to where her paladin willingly spread her legs for easier access. "For example," she flicked the tip of her tongue along her entrance, "I said I'd circle your clit."

Shiro's legs trembled as her princess did exactly that over and over again.

Allura looked up to lock eyes with her paladin. She hummed into her, wiggling her tongue further inside of her. Her love's hands gripped her hair, keeping her in place. Allura could have moved out of the hold if she wanted to but they both knew she was exactly where she intended to be. Here, in a safe place, unraveling the love of her life. 

"Allura," Shiro strangled out.

She pressed her tongue firmer. Shiro closed her eyes momentarily, her fingers tight in Allura's beautiful moon spun hair before she released her hold. Shiro shakily stepped away from her.

"My love?"

"Hold on, 'Lura."

She grabbed a bag and pulled out the toy. Allura's eyes lidded heavily.

"Yes _please_ ," she purred.

"Stand over to the front windows." Shiro stepped into the belts as she instructed. "Now bend over and grab the top of the dashboard."

"Ask me again."

Shiro waited until she was behind her before slipping her end into place. Allura avidly watched over her shoulder as the strap on was now in place. Shiro sighed at the long end inside of her then stepped right behind Allura, the other end nestling between her round rear. Allura gasped as Shiro lightly rolled against her.

"Bend over," Shiro hotly breathed into her ear.

Allura moaned. She didn't have to be told twice. 

"Look forward the whole time."

Allura widened her stance. Almost immediately her lover dipped the head into her already slick entrance. Shiro groaned as the motion made the other end inside of her rub her walls.

"Good?"

"Gods yes," Allura wiggled her rear to try to get friction. "You?"

"Doing this with you?" Shiro slid in more, "Hell yeah."

Allura preened as Shiro pumped in and out of her, going deeper each time. When she was fully inside both of them hissed and whined. Shiro breathed heavily into her hair and then lifted her head back up, renewing her thrusts in faster, shorter bucks so she'd stay inside longer. Allura was grinning and openly moaning, her love's arms caging her as she took her in the cockpit of the Black Lion. They hadn't done this before.

Allura was eager to do it again.

Her fingers gripped the edge of the dash as Shiro kept her steady thrusts. Allura tried to keep her breath even but the strap on Shiro sported was rubbing her deeper than her love's fingers have been able to go. It had been too long since she'd been touch that far inside of her. It was unraveling her quicker than she thought it would. Then again, Shiro had been feasting on her earlier. 

"Highness," came Shiro's hot breath against her neck as Shiro moved her hair aside. "Do you like it like this?"

"You, taking control in your Lion?" Allura panted. "A-Ancients _yes_."

Her wide spread thighs trembled as Shiro nibbled the end of her earlobe. Allura whined loudly, pushing back into Shiro's thrusts deliciously. Humans couldn't shape shift like Alteans could. But this toy was an excellent replacement. They both moaned. Shiro pressed her face against her neck and sucked hard. Allura pleaded mindlessly. Shiro took a hold of her hips and started pulling Allura back into her thrusts.

"Yeah, princess. Yeah, just like this. Shit. Hell. Hhh…"

"Ooohh please... yes, like that, yes, yes-"

Shiro snaked her right arm around Allura's waist while her other cupped Allura ample breast. She rubbed her tit, played with it, twisted it side to side until Allura was no longer keeping her breaths even. She was gasping with her mouth wide open, moaning how good her paladin felt, how deep she touched her, how much faster she needed it, needed _her_ to go -

"H-harder, faster, faster...yes, oh yes, yes, yesyesyes-"

"Come 'Lura," Shiro used her teeth to pull her ear in her mouth. "I-I _need_ you to come sweetheart."

Allura arched her head back and wailed.

"Oh-oohhh 'Lura..."

Shiro kept pumping into her, feeling the other end rub her good and hard and Allura's hand was on hers cupping her breast, squeezing her hand for intimacy while Shiro bucked into her in quick thrusts, then in fast circles so the toy rubbed her clit just where she needed it -

She bent her head into Allura's mane and choked a sob. She held onto Allura like she was the only anchor she had or else she'd drift off into space. Allura squeezed her hand again, this time in reassurance. Shiro breathed her in deep, coming back to life. She found Allura nearly sprawled out across the dashboard. 

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry." Shiro turned Allura around.

"Carry me?"

Her princess fell limp into her arms. Shiro carried them to sit in the pilot's chair. They traded little kisses, sloppy and wet but full of affection.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Mm, never," Allura lazily sighed before she shifted in Shiro's lap. "That was wonderful my love."

Shiro softly groaned as Allura grazed the strap on. "I should pull that out."

"I don't mind it."

"You sure?"

Allura looped her arms around Shiro's neck as she slid her back in. Shiro breathed in a heavy breath. Allura angled her mouth over hers, lightly brushing her tongue.

"I like having you inside me."

"But it's not really - "

"It's connected to you." Allura lifted Shiro's right hand and kissed it. "So it's you."

"...Alright. Just a couple doboshes more."

"After this break," Allura ran her fingers through Shiro's sweaty hair. "We should go into the hold. Let me make love to you."

"I'd love that." Shiro answered her little grin. "But I don't think we have time. Maybe in our room instead?"

"I suppose. But for now..."

Allura rolled her hips. Shiro took the hint and grabbed ahold of her hips.

"Take me like this?"

Shiro thrusted upwards. "You might want to hold onto the back of the seat.

Allura hummed as her body bounced with Shiro's rocking. Shiro groaned loudly. Then groaned in exasperation as the Black Lion rumbled in her mind.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"What? I did not-"

"No, sorry," Shiro slowed down, "That was to Black."

"Oh. She thinks you are hurt?"

"You wanna try explaining sex to a robotic lion?"

"I'll leave that to you, my paladin." Allura slid her hands to cup Shiro's breasts. "I need to be doing this instead."

"Good call," Shiro moaned.

She resumed their pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance combed his hair and then winked.

"Hey princess."

He shook his head and muttered to himself. He flicked his comb upwards, making his hair stand up with the space gel. Then he leaned one elbow along the sink's edge, and sharply turned his head forward, eyes half mast.

_"Hey."_

Hunk quirked a brow at the doorway of the communal washroom. "Whatcha doing?"

Lance yelped and slipped his arm half into the sink. "Do you _mind_? Getting ready for the ladies takes a while."

"Ah, who exactly?"

"The princess Hunk! She's coming back early." Lance huffed as he vigorously combed his hair. "Must have felt lonely over there without ol' Lancey Lance showering her with compliments."

"You call those sexual comments _compliments_?"

"Hunk," Lance shook his head and turned back around to put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's called playing the field. Girls want a man that's ready and able at any time. They find it sexy."

"I don't think - "

"Look, I don't want to be rude but just because you have Shay doesn't mean you know romance. She's like a _rock_." Lance turned back to the mirror. "It's going to take more than grubs and moss to get someone like the princess' attention."

"Shay's just -"

"A friend. Yeah yeah."

Hunk crossed his arms. "Well, if you're going to be like that..."

"What?"

Hunk already walked away. Lance shrugged and continued doing his hair.

"Hey princess, how about we put U and I together? Oh wait, she's Altean…"

Pidge came by soon after. It didn't take much listening to understand why he was flexing at the mirror.

"You know Shiro and Allura flew in like an hour ago right?"

"What?!?"

* * *

Life was strange. And wonderful. 

Years ago, Shiro was at risk of not flying for the Kerberos mission. She lost her significant other when she thought they'd stand by her no matter what. She somewhat adopted a feral child named Keith that she loved like a brother. She lost her arm, half of her hair color, and a lot of her sanity. But now, here she was, lying on her back on a plush mattress while a space princess with a cock-like tentacle made love to her.

Allura always called it lovemaking. Shiro was too enamored to question it. Because every look, every smile, every kiss, hell, every time she said her name Shiro saw that as love. She surged up into Allura's kiss, readily opening her mouth when her princess' questing tongue silently asked her to. Her pacing was slow, taking the time to rub her whole body against Shiro's with every thrust.

It made her toes curl into the sheet.

Allura's lips drifted from hers, softly sucking along her jawline until she got to her ear. She whispered sweet endearments in soft pants, her left hand threaded with hers while her right trailed the markings along her shoulder blades. Shiro knew where every marking curled and spanned out in a wide stroke before thinning out like the tail end of a paintbrush.

She also knew where she was ticklish.

Allura jerked. Shiro grinned against her mouth as she teased her tailbone - at least where a tailbone would be on a human. They twisted and turned around as they playfully tried getting the other while still rolling into each other.

"Wait -" 

Allura let out a shriek. They tumbled off her bed. Shiro turned to take the brunt of the fall.

"Omph!"

"Sorry," Allura giggled. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I get bruises all the time."

"Oh no." Allura gave her a wide eyed look. "Is there something I can do?"

Shiro caught the playful glint in her eye. "You can make me feel better."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I could try." Allura leaned up and kissed her chin. "Did that do it?"

"It's a start."

"Well, how do I know when it's enough?"

"Just keep going. I'll tell you when."

"If you're sure."

They started kissing again. "Positive."

Allura rolled her pelvis against hers. Shiro gasped out loud. Allura nibbled along the curve of her breast then sucked harder. She took a moment to admire the hickeys along Shiro's skin before moving back to her breast.

"You really like sucking."

Allura released her breast with a pop. "So do you."

"I like how you react to me."

Allura slipped her hand between them and lightly tapped her clit.

"So do I." 

Shiro sighed as Allura slipped back inside of her, keeping her eyes down between them to watch her sink in and out. The markings along her cock glistened and glimmered more because of her wetness. Idly Shiro realized that those markings were the same ones Allura had inside of her when she was giving her oral. Her shape shifting was fascinating. But that was for another time. Shiro focused her attention back to Allura's kiss, on the way her tongue flicked and teased very similar to what the tip of her cock was doing inside of her.

"Allura," she moaned.

The sound of her name encouraged her to thrust faster, move her mouth more hungrily, rub her chest against hers more frantically. Embers burned hotter inside both of them, pushing them to give more, wordlessly ask for more.

"Shiro, come with me," she pleaded.

Her sweet tone did not match the rough circles her fingers were making around her clit. She was never one to deny her anything. Everything was white hot and electric, every breath, every point of contact. They were crying as they stuttered in their rhythm. They clung onto each other, fingertips pressing deep in each other's skin for security.

Allura was her north star.

Shiro was her way home.

They collapsed into each other, arms cradling the other as they drifted off.

* * *

Their nap was much longer than they had anticipated.

Whatever the reason was, they woke up just as someone knocked on the door hard. Shiro jolted upright, nearly throwing Allura off of her but quick reflexes caught her around the waist in time.

"Someone's knocking."

"Mm." Allura nuzzled her face back against Shiro's neck. "Let them."

"I didn't lock your door."

Allura stiffened. "Oh dear. We should dress before -"

"Hey prin-"

Allura pulled part of the sheet to her chest. There were loud gasps and quick turns of the heads. Shiro sighed as Hunk quickly covered Pidge's eyes. She let Allura have most of the blanket to cover up. Being at the Garrison barracks made her not so body shy around other people.

"I'm a girl!" Pidge huffed. "You should cover Lance's eyes!"

Said paladin was still gaping at them. "Wait, you're into girls??"

Shiro and Allura both shrugged, neither one knowing who that was directed at.

"Ya think?" Pidge quipped for them.

Allura cleared her throat. "It's good to see you all, but perhaps I could meet you in the lounge?"

"Great idea," Hunk grabbed the back of Lance's shirt. "I made some milkshakes."

"Splendid!"

"Welcome home," Pidge threw over her shoulder.

The door shut. Shiro smiled and shook her head.

"They mean well."

"I know."

By Allura's soft smile, Shiro knew she loved them all for it.

"We should get dressed."

Shiro leaned over and kissed her cheek marking.

"Yes. I still need to speak with Coran." Allura grabbed her hand. "Shiro, the next meeting..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Can I?"

"If you want to."

Shiro squeezed her hand. "I'd love to."

"You really won't."

"Well, maybe not. But if you're there..."

They shared a smile then slid out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of gushy but *shrugs* y'all know my heart is sappy.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out longer than I intended. Whoops.


End file.
